


Apologies

by echomoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Julia and Margo talk after dealing with Ember and Umber.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to laurenlovegood, who requesting Jules and Margo bonding.

The gods of Fillory are dead and the current monarchs are busy with disposing of the bodies and drinking heavily. There is not celebration to mark the end of their power, just bickering between monarchs.

Julia had collapsed into the first chair she could find and now just watches them, somber and numb. She’s so tired of death, of hurting, of everything. Eliot’s charm had motivated her this far, but the goal was reached and she wasn’t needed any longer. She starts to lose focus on what’s in front of her, starts to drift back into her memories.

”I’ve got scotch or vodka.” Margo says, next to her. “Pick your poison.”

She can’t be talking to Julia, so Julia ignores her.

”Yes, Julia, I’m talking to you.”

”Since when are you psychic?” Julia asks with a sigh, turning towards the other woman. Margo had always been antagonistic towards her, for good reason, so the sudden ambivalence was confusing, though Julia was almost too tired to care.

”You’re just easy to read.” Margo says. She looks regal, even missing an eye. She motions towards the thrones. “Come on, we enchanted the thrones to be way more comfortable. Plus I’m pretty sure someone was fucking in that chair.”

Julia isn’t sure why, but she follows her.

”You can sit in Q’s, it needs some use anyway. And take this.” Margo hands her a cup. Not clear, so probably the scotch. She watches Margo take a large swig from her cup, follows with a much smaller sip from her own.

They sit together in silence for a minute, watching the boys bicker, and Julia feels shame well back up in her. Margo may never forgive her, or like her, but she has to try and apologize anyway.

”I’m sorry.” She says, turning to Margo, and to her shock Margo, at the same time, says the same.

They both giggle, more from surprise than anything else.

”What are you sorry for?” Julia asks.

”For being such a bitch to you.” Margo says. “I mean, I’m a bitch to everyone, but - Eliot told me what happened. You didn’t deserve the shit I gave you.”

”I did fuck up your plans pretty bad.” Julia says. “And I’m sorry, for it.”

”Eh.” Margo says, waving her hand. “I’m moving on. I’ve a country to run, you know.”

”...I know I fucked with that too.” Julia starts sadly.

”Oh my god, Julia. I’m trying to forgive you, stop being such a sad sack.”

”Oh.” Julia says, and smiles at Margo.

Margo smiles back.

 


End file.
